


Meet cute

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: A series of short One-shots I’m calling “Meet cute”. In occasion to celebrate the True Love shared between Anna and Elsa, a love that transcends time and space. Therefore, I want to try to write about scenarios and timelines in which Anna and Elsa would meet and fall in love.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. THE PRINCESS AND THE MECHANIC

It was a hot afternoon in the intense Arendellian summer. Although summers were short in that part of the world, the temperatures reached were enough to melt the thickest ice sheets formed in the long winter. The cicadas screeched as the afternoon wore on and the asphalt emitted more heat than should be allowed to. Anna, with her romper rolled up around her waist, drank eagerly from the cold water bottle she had saved for her break time. Working in her father’s workshop had always been her dream since she was little, and now, recently graduated and with her brand-new degree in electromechanical engineering, she was ready to revolutionize the world of four wheels. But first she had to help her father’s workshop recover a little, and if that meant working a few years in the family workshop, then she would. Her parents had made a great effort to give her the best opportunities in life and she could not be more than grateful.

In the blink of an eye her cold water bottle was finished, sweat still running down her back. Anna preferred winter, it was her favorite season therefore she hated summer with all her might.

There was not much to do either, the afternoon seemed to be dragging in the summer heat and she, sitting on one of the spare wheels that were at the entrance of the workshop, watched it go by.

When she thought that the minutes weren’t ticking and that she was trapped in an endless hot afternoon, the city aid crane turned the corner and entered the garage of the workshop with a luxurious car as its cargo.

Anna approached immediately and marveled at the machine in front of her. A blue Lexus LC hybrid was waiting for her with its imposing chassis shining in the afternoon sun like the modern wonder it was.

“Anna, it’s nice to see you here!” the enthusiastic voice of the crane manager brought her back to reality.

Olaf was a short boy who was always smiling, his thick glasses distorted the size of his eyes a bit and a lock of very dark hair always rested carelessly on his forehead.

“Have you seen what I brought you today? A beast, isn’t it? ”

"It’s beautiful,” Anna exclaimed excitedly. Only the richest families in the country could have access to a car like that and she was going to have the pleasure of putting her hands under its hood.

Olaf unloaded the car into the workshop and gave her the form for Anna to sign the receipt for the vehicle. The redhead looked at the name of the priority and almost fainted. In front of her eyes was the name of Elsa Aren, heir to one of the few royal families that still wielded power in Europe. Although the kingdom was small, its economy and investments made it a powerful geopolitical player on the European scene. And she held in her hands the car of the princess Elsa herself.

Anna swallowed loudly and looked at Olaf who was looking at her amused.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with the car, it just stopped in the middle of the highway and refused to start again”

“Probably something electric,” Anna said without much thought. Her mind was lost in all the information she had in her head about the royal family and specifically, the princess. She was not a public person, her private life was highly valued, but they couldn’t avoid appearing in the tabloids from time to time. People loved peeking inside the lives of royalty. Although, Arendelle had managed to avoid major royal scandals in recent decades.

“Speaking of the devil …” Olaf said suddenly and nodded at a limousine that parked in front of the workshop. Two huge men got out of the car dressed in black suits, one of them went to the back door and opened it ceremoniously.

Anna couldn’t get out of her stupor, when she thought that her day couldn’t get any crazier, she saw here.

A slender leg peeked out from inside the limo, wearing elegant black stilettos, followed by the other. Then the rest of the princess of Arendelle was visible in all her beauty. Tall and slim, in a skirt and a black blazer, a white shirt, a grim expression on her face, and a braid of golden, almost white, hair that reached down to her waist.

It was too much for Anna’s poor mind.

* * *

Elsa had had a horrible morning. First her new car had decided not to cooperate with her meetings schedule. Consequently, she had been late for a business breakfast with the representatives from Spain, then lunch with a real state tycoon had been disastrous because his son kept making inappropriate and unpleasant comments. And now she had to make sure her baby was in good hands. She wasn’t the type of person to indulge in much luxury and glitz, but that car was her most prized possession since she bought it just a few months ago, leaving it in the hands of a greasy stranger didn’t inspire much confidence in her, even when she had been told that this workshop had experts in the advanced electronics that her car carried.

The place was well located, in the industrial district of the capital of the kingdom; It wasn’t very big but seemed to have the necessary technology to fix her car. She walked a few steps with the security guards on her heels as usual, looking for the shop keeper. There was no one in sight except two young people standing next to her Lexus. She knew the guy, he had helped her when the car stopped working in the middle of the road, but not the red-haired girl.

“Good morning,” she said in her most regal voice, “Who is in charge of the workshop?”

“That would be me” Anna told her, finally coming out of her reveries and extending her hand towards the princess, “I’m Anna Bjelke”

Elsa looked at the outstretched hand for a few seconds and then took it carefully, receiving a firm handshake. “Bjelke…” the blonde repeated, “As in Bjelke Mechanics? Is this your workshop? ”

"It’s my father’s, actually,” Anna replied, still holding the delicate hand in her calloused one. “But he and mom have taken a few days off, so I’m in charge.”

Anna’s megawatt smile made the princess blush unintentionally. She hadn’t let go of her hand, either.

“O-oh, very well… can you fix my car?”

“Of course!” Anna said excitedly, finally releasing the heiress. “This car is a beauty, really.” Anna had entered her mechanical mode and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she described the car, in part because she liked noticing every detail of the machines she fixed and in another just to show off. “Swooping triple-beam LED headlights and 20-inch forged alloy wheels. This car doesn’t like high speeds as its design tries to sell, rather it’s designed for driving comfort. Do you like to drive, your highness? ”

Elsa looked with equal parts of astonishment and puzzlement at the description of the redhead. The girl knew what she was talking about and looked damn sexy talking about it.

“Let’s say I have little chance of being alone and enjoying freedom. This car makes those few moments worthwhile”

Ana smiled at her again and Elsa had to contain the desire to return that contagious smile ”

“It’s a 2020 model so this baby has adaptive variable suspension and dual exhaust outlets. It makes use of a combination of traditional gas and modern electric power to deliver smooth and confident performance. It has a 3.5-liter V6 engine with variable valve timing and is mated to a high-output, permanent-magnet, electric-drive motor which is connected to a 1.1-kWh lithium-ion battery for a total output of 354 horsepower. All the electronics are controlled by a minicomputer that… ”Anna touched a button on the car key and the hood rose gently,“ it should be under this shield ”

Anna wasted no time and began to unscrew things Elsa did not understand.

It wasn’t that the heiress wasn’t smart enough to understand things, but the redhead bent over her car, flexing her back and arm muscles while passionately talking about her baby was doing things to her body that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Maybe this day wasn’t going to be that bad after all.


	2. TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scientist and a pilot ?... Yes!

Elsa looked at her creation with pride and a little bit of concern. She had worked her whole life on this project, dreamed of it since she was little and had invested every second of her academic years in bringing it to reality. And that day, that Monday illuminated by leaden grey skies, it was ready for testing. The Hangar Eight of one of the country's most secret air bases was home to the ArenBlizzard F-35 Lightning III, the world's most advanced fighter jet, or as Elsa liked to call it, her snowflake. At almost thirty years old, carrying the nickname of "the star scientist of the Air Force", Elsa had developed the most perfect warship that had ever furrowed the skies of the world. And that day, she would meet the pilot who would put her baby up in the air. Elsa couldn't help but feel a certain apprehension to finally let someone fly and have full control of her plane, but she knew that that moment would inevitably come and the day was today.

Sitting behind the control panel she had developed specifically to monitor each of the fighter's functions, Elsa folded her arms. Around her, her team of scientists fluttered, putting the finishing touches for takeoff preparations. The pilot was late.

Elsa sighed loudly, the air tinkering with the streak of blonde hair that liked to sit carelessly on her forehead and refused to be styled.

_ He will surely be one of those cocky men who has seen the Top Gun movie too many times and believes himself to be the new Maverick, _ Elsa thought, tapping her fingers against the control table.

At that moment, the hangar door opened and Admiral Agnar entered, wearing his usual impeccable uniform and his chest full of medals. The Admiral searched with his eyes until he found Elsa and his gaze, which was usually cold and authoritative, softened. He had always had a soft spot for the child prodigy who had chosen to work for the Air Force since she was thirteen years old, when she had entered college. Now he would see her achieve her dreams with the other person for whom he felt immeasurable pride. The Admiral moved from the entrance and Elsa saw the pilot who would be in charge of putting her baby in the skies. And it definitely wasn't what she expected.

Behind Admiral Agnar entered a girl who couldn't be much older than her, with her strawberry blond hair covering her shoulders and a fringe that Elsa found incredibly adorable.  _ Wait, what? _

"Ehem..." Elsa cleared her throat and approached the pair heading to the F-35.

"Dra. Arendelle, you have done an impeccable job, as always” the Admiral said without taking his eyes off the fighter.

"It seems like it can fly on its own" the voice belonged to the pilot, it sounded sweet and friendly.

"Ah yes, let me introduce you, as you will work closely from now on" said Agnar "Anna, this is Dr. Elsa Arendelle. I think you've heard of her. This is the project to which she has dedicated her life and will be the greatest success in the arms race for our country ", Anna approached the blonde who held out her hand, "Elsa, this is Anna 'RedDevil' Sommer, graduated with honors at the academy and currently one of the best pilots the force has. Your creation is in good hands, believe me ”

The girls shook hands, an electric current ran through them instantly and in unison.

"Nice to meet you doctor" Anna said, surrounding the scientist with the warmth that radiated from her hand.

"Likewise," Elsa replied, unable to avoid blushing up to the base of her hair. She was lucky that the light in the hangar consisted only of the blue glow from her dozens of monitors that were scattered everywhere. The redhead was still holding her hand.

"I think great things will come out of this partnership," said the pilot with a smug smile and a mischievous sparkle in her teal eyes.


End file.
